Leviamon
Leviamon is a Demon Lord Digimon. It is one of the "Seven Great Demon Lords", representing Mercury and the sin of Envy. The strongest monster existing in the Digital World, it is called the "Devil Beast" out of terror of the exceedingly mighty power that it possesses. This extensive monster, said to possess gigantic jaws which could guzzle down even the Digital World, is reported to sleep in the depths of the Net Oceannearest to the Dark Area, and if it is awakened it will despise any Digimon at the top, and will run not away even from Angel Digimon, much less other Demon Lord Digimon. However, as the existence of the limits on Digimon are decoded, its own appears similar to nothingness, and it is said that it builds the foundation for the existence of wickedness in the Digital World.5 Attacks * Shell Shock6 (Rostrum, Lat: Snout): Destroys everything with its gigantic jaws. * Tail Strike (Cauda, Lat: Tail): Mows everything down with its long tails. * Thunder Breath (Anima, Lat: Breath): Breathes fire along with a roaring sound. * Duo-Tail Strike (Duo Cauda, Lat: Two Tails): Uses its forked tail to take down the opponent. Design This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Leviamon is based on the Leviathan. Etymologies ; Leviamon (リヴァイアモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * Leviathan. Fiction Digimon Fusion : Main article: Leviamon (Fusion) Digimon Fusion Fighters : Main article: Leviamon (Fusion) Digimon World Data Squad : Main article: Leviamon (World Data Squad) Leviamon is a digivolution in Falcomon's galaxy once the following requirements have been met: * Unlocked MegaSeadramon. * Defeated Leviamon. * Have at least four Deep Savers Digimon. * Have defeated 40 Deep Savers Digimon. * Have defeated 50 Nightmare Soldiers Digimon. * Have defeated 20 Mega Digimon. * -20 tension. * Have 50,000 bits. * 450 DEF. * Recieved 30,000 damage. * Used guard 30 times. Digimon World DS : Main article: Leviamon (DS) Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth : Main article: Leviamon (Cyber Sleuth) Leviamon is a Water Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from ShogunGekomon and MegaSeadramon. Its special attack is Biting Crush and its support skill is Envy, which increases damage done to Mega and Ultra level Digimon. Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory Leviamon is #302 and is a Water Virus Type, Mega level Digimon and uses 22 memory. It digivolves from ShogunGekomon, MegaSeadramon, and Dragomon. Its special attack is Biting Crush and its support skill is Envy, which increases damage done to Mega and Ultra level Digimon. Digimon World Re:Digitize: Decode : Main article: Leviamon (Re:Digitze) Digimon World: Next Order : Main article: Leviamon (Next Order) Leviamon is a Ice Virus type, Mega level Digimon. It digivolves from WarGrowlmon, BlueMeramon and MegaSeadramon. Mega level Digimon can't poop but if Piedmon's experiment maxes the poop gauge, it will digivolve into PlatinumSukamon or Sukamon. Digimon Battle This section of the article is a stub. You can help by expanding it. Digimon Masters Leviamon digivolves from MarineDevimon. Digimon Soul Chaser Leviamon digivolves from MarineDevimon. Digimon Links Leviamon digivolves from ShogunGekomon and MegaSeadramon. Digivice Burst Leviamon can Burst Digivolve from MegaSeadramon. Category:Anime and Manga Devils Category:Evil Devils Category:Video Game Devils